


Coerced Cuddling

by iforgetlikeanelephant



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cuddling, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-29
Updated: 2012-07-29
Packaged: 2017-11-10 23:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/471855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iforgetlikeanelephant/pseuds/iforgetlikeanelephant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's just want to <em>sleep</em> but Louis is relentless in his search for cuddles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coerced Cuddling

“Haz, are you awake?” Louis mumbles, sticking his head into Harry's bunk.

“No,” groans Harry, burrowing deeper under the covers, “'m not, g'way, Lou.”

Louis rolls his eyes and sticks a cold hand under the blanket, tucking it against Harry's hip, “You answered, you're awake!” 

“Fucking—Jesus, Louis!” Harry gasps, trying to squirm away from Louis' grabbing fingers. “Why the _hell_ are your fingers so cold?” He questions, managing to grab Louis' hand between his own. 

“I took my tea outside today before we started moving, wanted a bit of fresh air in my lungs,” Louis answers, twining his fingers with Harry's, tugging on his arm lightly. 

“No Lou, bed, c'mon, don't be a git,” Harry grumbles, frown firmly in place. “Time's it anyway?” he questions, tucking Louis' hand under his head to keep him from moving. 

Louis slides his free hand under Harry's pillow to search for his cell phone, “Half past seven,” he answers, glancing at the bright display and tucking it back under the pillow.

“It's not even double digits yet? Are you _mental_?” Harry asks looking at the male kneeling next to his bunk with a glare.

“C'mon Hazza, just come with me to watch television and we can have a cuddle,” Louis tries, tugging on the hand under Harry's head hard enough that he actually manages to pull him half out of bed, head and shoulders hanging into the bunk aisle. 

“I swear to all that is holy if you two don't shut the hell up I will cut Harry's hair while he sleeps,” Niall rasps from the bunk above them, pulling aside his curtain to glare down at the pair below.

“We're just going, mate!” Louis responds brightly, pulling at Harry's arm until he slides completely out of his bunk, grumbling as he grabs his blanket and staggers to his feet, knowing that if Niall woke up it was only a matter of minutes until Louis' voice managed to wake up the other lads, and Zayn is vicious first thing in the morning.

“Sorry Nialler,” Harry apologizes, reaching up to pat Niall's head as he lets Louis drag him past, hand-in-hand, toward the lounge.

“Good lad,” Louis grins, squeezing Harry's hand as they make it out of the bunk room, Harry stumbling and trying to wrap his blanket around his shoulders like a cape as he yawns. The older male feels bad when he sees how wide he yawns, “'m sorry, love, I was just lonely out here all by myself,” Louis explains, leading Harry to the couch and dropping onto it himself. 

Harry all but collapses onto the couch, wiggling around until he is sitting between Louis' legs, nose pressed against his collar bone and blanket draped over their legs. “It's alright,” he mumbles, sighing as Louis starts running fingers through his hair, “Just don't expect me to stay awake.” 

“Never,” Louis grins, fingers tangling in Harry's sleep mused hair, “I know you better than that, Haz.”


End file.
